Distant Touch
by Me-Myself-Mark
Summary: Thinking about the past, Takuya gets a phone call from Zoe. The call soon turns Takuya's life upside down, as he learns what he never wished to know... ~Completed!! R&R!!~
1. Fate's Call

**Distant Touch [1] **

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the plane, the kids, or Earth. Wish I did, but Santa was mean this year .

Note: All characters, that is, Zoe and Takuya, are both aged 17.   
This is a Takuya x Zoe/Izumi Fiction. If it bothers you, don't read it. Easy, ne? =p

  
It's been seven years since that fateful journey to the Digital World. So much things had changed since then she went back to Italy three years ago. When we started to know each other better I thought

Takuya's thoughts were soon interrupted by the phone ringing the same old boring tone.

'Hello, Takuya speaking.'  
'Oh hi, Takuya. It's me, Koji.'

Koji sure knows when to interrupt me. He phones at the most akward times

'Koji it's four in the morning'  
'I know. But I knew you were awake.'  
'How?'  
'Let's see you have light streaming out of your room, and I live opposite you for more than five years. Is that reason enough?'  
'Um'  
'Is something wrong?'

Can Koji read minds or something? 

'No, everything's fine, don't worry'  
'You still coming to that party?'  
'Sure I've been waiting all night for it!!'

I had been looking forward to the party, but it wasn't what I was thinking of. The party was to celebrate our going-to-the Digital World

'See you there then. I gotta go catch on my sleep - I have to meet J.P and Kouchi before the party to see about the food. Bye.'  
'Bye Koji. See you.'

Takuya had barely resumed his thoughts, when the phone rang again.

'What is it now?'   
'You don't sound too happy.'  
'Huh?'  
'Hope I didn't wake you how are you Takuya?'  
'Zoe?'  
'Who'd you expect? La Befana?'  
'who?'  
'Just an Italian traditional witch thingy much like Santa over there.'  
'Ah.'

Zoe she had actually phoned? And why? Did she sound I dunno

'What time is it over there, Tak?'  
'Few minutes after four'  
'Oh, mi dispiace!! Sorry'  
'No problem I guess there's that time difference'  
'Yeah, here it's nine at night sorry'  
'Hey, no problem Zoe so why the phone?'  
'Just wanted to well'  
'Hm?'  
'Well, I was wondering Takuya I really need someone to talk to'

Is she crying?

'Hey Zoe... what's wrong?'  
'He he'  
'Who? What?'  
'I found my ex-boyfriend cheating on me. And he tried to rape me, Takuya.'

Oh my god. She didn't just say this. No way

'When did this happen, Zoe? What was going on?'  
'Two hours ago.'  
'Zoe, that's but'  
'When he saw me looking in on him, he kissed me as if to say that only I existed then'  
'Zoe'  
'I fought him off and he left hurriedly Takuya, he struck me with a knife and I have blood Takuya'  
'Tell someone!!! Why did you call me?!'  
'Tutti everyone they're on vacation. Mum dad everyone's away. I'm alone you're the only person there'

No no

'Zoe, wait right there.'  
'Takuya, what is it? What are you gonna do?!'  
'I can't stop thinking of you.'

With that, Takuya slammed down the phone, filled his suitcase with money and clothes, and grabbed Zoe's recent photos and letters, so as to identify her house. With that, he went to the airport, booking a plane to Italy using his cellphone. Reaching the boarding, he quickly deposited his stuff, took the ticket (paying by credit card), and rushed to bored the plane. Within a few minutes, he had left ground, and was flying out of Japan.

Suddenly, the idioticy of his idea came to him.

Am I stupid or what? I'm just flying over to Italy just like that? I don't even know how I'm supposed to find Zoe I guess I made her more worried than ever

Then, another voice spoke up inside his head.

She needs you.

Takuya sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes, as he recalled his previous conversation with her.

"'I found my ex-boyfriend cheating on me. And he tried to rape me, Takuya.'"

But why and how? How could anyone do that especially to Zoe Zoe I'm coming

Before he knew it, Takuya drifted away into a deep sleep, thinking only about Zoe.

----------------------------------------

'Takuya! How nice of you to join us!'  
'Thanks.'

She was getting married with her boyfriend. What was his name? Oh yeah, Makato

'If anyone objects speak now, or else, stay quiet for life.'

At this, some girls started whispering between themselves, and looking up at the altar. Then, Takuya felt himself run forward

'Zoe!! No not him!!'

With a smile, Zoe threw her bouqet, and left with her husband. Running after them, Takuya found himself in a house, and was horrified by what he saw.

'No NO! I said ah no please NO!!!'

Seeing the horrible scene made Takuya almost vomit. This was not love. This was just pleasure with pain.

The phone rang, and Takuya whirled around, only to see another Zoe, with blood dripping from all over.

----------------------------------------

Suddenly, Takuya woke up with a jolt, sweating by what he had just dreamt

It was all a dream

He soon noticed that the plane had started to go downwards, and within a half-hour, he was finally out of the airport, in Italy. Asking around, he desperately tried to find out the way to the place where he had his injured heart.

  
I suppose I COULD ask for a review or a flame.. I'm writing at midnight, so I dunno if it's good or no please review it? Should I continue? Or not? I have a nice tearful ending in the next chapter if you want me to continue so tell me soon!!

~MZ  



	2. Knowledge Revealed

**Distant Touch [2] **

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; if I did, you would see this in Anime version, and the Dub music would be equivalent to the Japanese one. However, I DO own the program with which this is being written...

Note: All characters, that is, Zoe and Takuya, are both aged 17.   
This is a Takuya x Zoe/Izumi Fiction. If it bothers you, don't read it. Easy, ne? =p

  
_Wakumon: _In the previous chapter, Zoe phoned Takuya stating that she had been raped by her ex-boyfriend who was cheating on her. Takuya, still half-asleep, boarded a plane to Italy, and tried to find his way towards Zoe. MZ also stated that the ending would be a tearful one, and I am an invented Digimon - picture a Calumon and inverse his colours. Ain't I cute? On to Part 2 of Distant Touch!!

---------------------------------------- 

Running down the streets of Rome, Takuya finally managed to find a tourist information booth.

'Please, can you direct me to this address?'

The receptionist nodded, and Takuya pulled out Zoe's address...

'68, Via dei Petali, Roma, Italia... you're not far from there young man. Go to the left from here, then, you'll reach a crossroads. Head to the left again, and you'll arrive in 'Via dei Petali'. From there, you should be able to find house number 68.'

'Arigatou.. thanks...'

Takuya set off, running as fast as those many times in the Digital World when they were fighting someone. Left... left... ah, here he was. Running down the road, Takuya soon spotted house number 68...

'Zoe!!'

The door was open, and Takuya didn't bother to ring the bell as he ran inside, looking for Zoe. Had he had the chance of looking around the house, he would've found it quite interesting - the structure was very different from most houses in Japan... suddenly, he saw Zoe lying down on her bed, in a pool of blood.

'Oh my god... Zoe... snap out of it...'

Her eyes remained closed, and Takuya panicked. He quickly picked up the phone, and called the operator, who's number was on a sticker stuck on the base of the phone.

'Pronto, come posso assistervi?  
'Hi.. um.. I don't speak Italian... I need an ambulance, it's an emergency...'  
'Oh, you're in luck, I understand Japanese. I'll phone an ambulance for you. Where do you want it?'

Takuya quickly gave them Zoe's address, and impatiently, he started to wait for the ambulance. A few minutes later, he heard the siren, and some people rushed in.

'Cos'ha la ragazza?'

Takuya couldn't speak, he was so scared of what was going on... _Are they blaming me for this?_

A sudden voice spoke up, 'Lui... é il mio ragazzo. Aiutetemi...'

Takuya whirled around to see Zoe speaking, then she fainted again.

'Venite con noi...'  
The doctors quickly lifted Zoe onto a stretcher into the ambulance, where Takuya followed.

----------------------------------------

Several hours passed, and finally, a nurse came out in the waiting room, and beckoned Takuya. He didn't need a translator to know what she meant. He could go in, and he did so, rushing to Zoe...

'Takuya...'

Takuya saw Zoe, with a bandaged arm, smiling and walking towards him. '

'Zoe? What... are you feeling... better?'  
'Yup. All thanks to you... but... when did you come here?'  
'As soon as you phoned... I rushed here...'

Nothing was spoken between the two, as Takuya took Zoe back to her house, with her directions. Reaching there, she quickly took a glass of water, and busied around while cooking something.

'Shouldn't you be resting?'  
'That's what I should say to you! After all that time on the plane, then, all this excitement... you should be sleeping Takuya!'

_Is it possible that I'm wrong? Does she feel something too?_

'Zoe... I wanted to tell you...'

Zoe stopped, and looked at Takuya straight in the eye.  
'What?'  
'...I'm so sorry for what happened... Zoe... I...'

_Why can't I say it?! Why!?_'

'What is it?'  
'Will you go out with me?'  
'...Takuya?'  
'It's OK... I understand if you... you know... don't feel like it...'  
'Actually... Takuya, ti amo...'  
'Wha?'  
'I love you.'  
'Me too...'

For many many people, their declaration of love would have resulted in the very first kiss, or sleeping or something. However, for Takuya and Zoe, their declaration wasn't a big surprise - it seemed like each of them knew it was going to happen...

----------------------------------------

They had gone to sleep, however, each of them understood that they could not sleep together. Zoe was still traumatized by what had just happened; even if she didn't show it, Takuya could feel it. While she slept in her room, Takuya settled down in the guest room.

However they tried, none of them could sleep, especially Zoe, who was still touched by Takuya's sudden affection

'He's so brave... coming here... just to see if I was OK... who else would've done that for anyone? I wonder for how long he loved me before this... and I wonder if our relationship can work out... after all, he won't be staying here forever... I'm sure of that. But... if we love each other... it should work... I hope.'

When Zoe finally woke up, she was greeted by the smell of something in the kitchen, 'Did Takuya burn something?' Before she actually went to see what was going on, Takuya brought her a tray, filled with the most delicious things - pizza... burgers... toast... everything, including a glass of water.

'Food for you, my love.'  
'Oh Takuya... thanks... it smells wonderful,' she replied, although she looked dubious at the burger.

Takuya didn't seem to notice, and he just smiled at her. Bravely, or so she thought, she started to eat her food, and to her surprise, it was all so delicious.   
'Where'd you learn to cook so well?'  
'I dunno... but I'm glad you like it...'

Conversations like these, with occasional blushes from both sides were quite frequent in that half-hour, until at last, Zoe suggested that they should go for a walk.  
'There's this beautiful view, Takuya...'  
'Sure. Let's get ready and go, k?'  
'I love you, Takuya.'  
'Yeah, me too, Zoe...'

Thanks for your reviews!! I'm using the Dub name... Zoe... just for... actually, I dunno... anyway, hoped you liked the cute chapter I just wrote - I should get the third Chapter up soon, k? It'll also be the last one, so prepare for a tearful ending.

_Wakumon: _Coming up next, the final chapter! Zoe and Takuya go out for a romantic walk, however, it's not as romantic as they expected! Shadows that had slept for seven years reawaken, and they learn that distance doesn't matter where there it love. However, the distance that they have to face isn't of Italy and Japan... Discover the end, in Part 3 of Distant Touch! 

Back to me, MZ... review/flame this chapter so I can see exactly what to do in the ending. I'm gonna finish it according to the reviews I get, however, the main story-line is already written, so I'll just modify it abit XD. Thanks!

~MZ


	3. Destiny's Price

**Distant Touch [3] **

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; if I did, you would see this in Anime version, and the Dub music would be equivalent to the Japanese one. And I never will either... I didn't get the Digimon Contract for my birthday though I asked the Easter Rabbit for it.. wonder why?

Note: All characters, that is, Zoe and Takuya, are both aged 17.   
This is a Takuya x Zoe/Izumi Fiction. If it bothers you, don't read it. Easy, ne? =p

  
_Wakumon: _In the previous chapter, Takuya arrived near Zoe, and took her to hospital, confessing his ever-lasting love for her, which she returned gracefully, although both of them felt it was something that was bound to happen sometime. Then, they decided to go for a romantic walk, which will be this chapter... 

_MZ: _Sorry for the long wait, I kinda forgot about this fiction... *dodges stones*... so, as usual, I'm using Dub terms, just for the fun of it, and since they ARE in a fanfiction, they can do whatever I want to make them do, so they're gonna do exactly what I wrote. Enjoy this tearful ending!! :P

---------------------------------------- 

A squeal cut through the midnight air...

'I can't believe you're taking me to _Venice_!!'

Why wouldn't I?...

'Um.. cos... uh...'

Smiling, Takuya looked at Zoe, as she returned his smile, and playfully grabbed his goggle-hat from his head, and ran out of the train, which had finally arrived. He rushed after her, laughing for all he was worth, noticing strange looks from strange people, as he semi-hugged Zoe and let her touch his hat. What did he care about others? He had Zoe.. she was everything for him.

They walked to a little pier, where they could see some BBQ & food stalls, each with a nice smell of cooking. As Zoe ran up to one, she returned with two huge pizzas, one of which she gave to Takuya.

'Mangia.'  
'What's that... pizza?'  
'Yes, and it's yummy too!'  
'...are all these toppings?'  
'Yeah... tuna fish, salsa, olives, capers, pepper...'  
'Ok, Ok.. no lectures required...'

Silence engulfed the two, as they simply ate their pizzas, while walking towards the end of the pier.

'Oh... Takuya, look up there!!'

As Takuya raised his gaze to the midnight sky, he saw a huge cloud-heart forming. Looking around him, he saw that a couple had just shot it in the air with a weird type of cylindrical thingy.

'You want one?'

Zoe just shook her head, and looked at him...

_I already have you...  
_'No... it just reminded me of our time in the Digital World... Kazemon... the others.. how's everyone?'

'Oh... yesterday we were supposed to have this great party, to commemorate our first quest to the Digital World... I wonder what the others think?'

Zoe giggled, and handed Takuya her cell-phone, 'Phone one of them... tell them you're here with a little witch!'

'Never will...' said Takuya, half-smiling, as he dialled Koji's number, plus Japanese prefix, while hugging Zoe. However, as the phone dialled, someone grabbed him from his shoulder, and punched him.

'Don't touch my Zoe!' the person yelled, causing everyone to look. Zoe looked up at him, and half-shrieked at Takuya, 'He's Makato!!'

Makato... the guy who had hurt Zoe... he claimed Zoe as his object...

With anger swelling inside him, Takuya rushed at Makato, and pushed him with all his force. Being much bigger, Makato simply threw Takuya in a food stall, on a BBQ grill, where he immediately caught fire.

'TAKUYA!!!' yelled Zoe, tears in her eyes, as she saw her love getting burnt, 'Leave me alone, go away.. don't touch me.. please..' she told Makato, half-crying by now. She started to run towards Takuya, but Makato grabbed her, and threw her on the floor, and started beating her, 'You'll never escape me!!'

Makato grabbed Zoe's cellphone from the floor, and attempted to throw it in the sea, thus preventing Zoe from phoning, but she grabbed it before him, noticing that the battery was disconnected. Wildly, she tried to reach Takuya again, and didn't notice the people beside her staring.. why was nobody helping Takuya? She wiped the tears from her eyes, forgetting Makato, as Takuya... covered in flames, stood up weakly from the flames.

'ZOE!!!' he yelled, as he was being burnt. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, that lit the evening sky, and started to fall towards him. Everyone started to back away, except him... he knew what it was... his Digivice had returned.

(A/N: OK, just think that the Digivices stayed in the Digital World, or he left his in Japan, or something...)

..Grabbing his Digivice, Takuya raised it above his head, 'Execute Spirit Evolution!!' The flames he had on him seemed to cool down, but he couldn't feel Agunimon's power in the current world. Struggling, he kept trying to activate his Digivice, and suddenly, everything turned to DigiCode in front of his eyes, as he noticed that once again, he was Evolving to...

'Flamon!'

He knew everyone was staring at him, and didn't care about it. In the meantime, Zoe just looked on, mesmerized, as if the Digital World had opened again, half wishing she could Evolve alongside Takuya. Makato just looked at Flamon, and smiled at him wickedly. Zoe could also hear rumours in the crowd... 'What'd that kid do? He must've put on a costume... I guess the other one's mad!!' '...Demons I tell you!! Demons!!' Takuya only had her for support...

Flamon suddenly breathed fire towards Makato, and started speaking, 'The Flames of Justice will make you True! Until then... Sleep in Flames!!!' Then, Makato was blown away in the sea, and most of the people started rushing away, scared of what the creature that was before them had done. Zoe just stared at the tired Flamon; he looked too tired...

Suddenly, a Trailmon appeared in front of her, and she saw Flamon going in it. 'Takuya...' she whispered, as she saw him enter the Trailmon. The remaining people around her didn't see Trailmon, and they presumed that the demon had vanished to claim their souls too, and they all ran away after the other group. 

Nobody else was on the pier, only her and Trailmon, carrying Flamon in it. 'Where are you taking Takuya?' 'He's not Takuya now. He's Flamon for eternity, and he'll live in the Digital World. Takuya's gone now.'

'No... Takuya...' Zoe desperately clutched his goggle-hat, which was still in her hands, to her chest, 'Take me with you.'

The Trailmon sighed, 'Lady Ophanimon has decided that the fate of Takuya would lie in being Flamon in the Digital World, and all of you Chosen Children will have to go back there when you die in the Human World. However, you'll have to live for now, until Lady Ophanimon tells you that your destiny roped you back home.'

'..Takuya knew he was going to.. leave?' 

'Yes. While Evolving to Flamon, he heard Lady Ophanimon, who sent me for him. I must leave now, Child of Wind.'

'But...'

'Takuya would want you to live. Don't worry... he'll always watch you from the Digital World.'

With that, the Trailmon vanished into the midnight sky, as Zoe looked up to the stars, crying fully now, as she dropped to the floor.

----------------------------------------

Zoe didn't know when, or how, she got to her bed. It was as if the wind had carried her back home. Then, she fell in a deep sleep, where she heard Takuya's voice. He promised her that their love was distant, not from Italy to Japan, but from the Digital to the Human Worlds. She would wait until the day when she would Evolve again, and finally, go back to her beloved. Until then, the Distant Love would continue growing, until it finally blossomed in something special...

That's it then.. hope you liked it. I'm not good in romance-tragedies actually... I just wanted to write one for the sake of it. Wakumon's currently sulking in a corner, cos he wanted me to save Takuya from his death and imprisonment to Flamon, but I didn't, so there you have it. 

Anyway, I hope you'll review this chapter, so I'll know exactly what to write in future fictions... did you like the romance? Or the tragedy? Or any part of it? Then review. Please. It's just down here... and I'd love to read a review. Thanks ^_~

THE END

-MZ 


End file.
